The Oswaldo Cruz Foundation (FIOCRUZ) Therapeutic and Prevention HIV/AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (FioTrials), is a multidisciplinary, integrated research center based in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil that is partnered with the Institute de Pesquisa Clinica Evandro Chagas Clinical Research Site (IPEC CRS), Together the FioTrials CTU and IPEC CRS provide care for both at-risk and HIV infected persons and cater to the needs of certain disenfranchised populations, including men who have sex with men (MSM), transgender women, racial minorities, women, and those who are poverty stricken and/or uneducated. The FioTrials CTU and IPEC CRS have unique strengths to offer the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG), HIV Prevention Trials Network (HPTN) and Microbicide Trials Network (MTN), including a cadre of leading researchers; a partnership with FIOCRUZ, an internationally-recognized governmental organization dedicated to public health research; and a participant population that compliments the scientific agendas of each network. The goal of our research is to 1) evaluate and implement integrated strategies (therapeutic and behavioral) to prevent HIV acquisition in MSM, transgender women and women; 2) evaluate the safety, efficacy and utility of rectal microbicides for our MSM population; 3) evaluate novel diagnostics, technologies, prevention and treatment interventions for tuberculosis in HIV co-infected individuals; 4) evaluate novel treatment strategies for hepatitis C, particularly for those with HI co-infection; and 5) assess novel therapeutics and improve existing HIV treatment strategies and prevent co-morbidities. Achievement of these objectives will be attributed to the outstanding infrastructure of the FioTrials CTU, its CRS and its community-focused research strategies.